Wedding Anniversary
by arch-duke trip
Summary: Videl ponders her parents pending a special anniversary. Challenge-fic for SI. OOC warning.


Author notes:... Challenge fic for SI

Disclaimer: Oh come on, If I owned Dragonball Z I wouldn't be writing a fan-fic for it would I?

* * *

Videl walked into the classroom and sat down next to Gohan.

"Can I stay with you for a week or two?" She asked.

Gohan stared at Videl, "If you can stand my family for that long."

Videl shrugged, "anything will be better than my dad for the next couple of weeks."

"What's the occasion?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's my dad's silver wedding anniversary next week," Videl said.

"Oh," Gohan said knowing that, whenever an event involving Videl's mother came up, Hercule had a tendency to drown his sorrows in a less than healthy amount of alcohol. And considering that he remembered her on so many occasions, the first time they met, their first date, their first kiss, their engagement, her birthday, Videl's birthday, Videl's conception... in fact that time Gohan and Videl had to use cold showers and electricity to drag Hercule out of an alcohol induced coma, Gohan couldn't blame Videl for wanting to get away.

"What happened to your mother?" Gohan asked.

"She fell into a plot-hole," Videl said.

"Ouch," Gohan said, cringing, "I had few friends that fell into plot-holes."

"It's not fun is it?" Videl said.

"No, well Angela deserved it, but no" Gohan said, "and you get all of these fakers turning up and claiming to be them."

"I know!" Videl exclaimed, "There have been so many versions of my mother flying around, I've forgotten what she's really like."

"That's just horrible." Gohan said sadly, "Listen, we're having dinner at Bulma's tonight, come along and, if we can't put you up for a fortnight, we'll see who can."

"Thanks Gohan."

A woman walking down the street on an errand was suddenly pulled into a plot-hole which opened behind her. The world went on unscathed without her.

Later that day Gohan and Videl walked into capsule corp, to which Gohan had a key for some strange reason. I mean sure Bulma and Goku are best friends but why would she give a key to her house to Gohan?

They walked into the kitchen area where there were several items of food roasting in the oven and Vegeta was sitting in an armchair with his head buried in the evening newspaper. The front page article read 'Plot hole claims another victim. How safe are our lives?'

"Hey Vegeta," Gohan said, a little taken aback "why aren't you training?"

"Damn woman locked my gravity room!" Vegeta screamed, ripping his newspaper to sheds, "And she threatened to shoot me with the anti-saiyajin gun if I tried to train elsewhere."

"Well that sucks," Gohan said, sitting down.

"Yeah," Vegeta said.

There was an awkward silence.

"So," Vegeta said to Videl, "How's the Mary-sue gun going?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Videl said "I've got a corpse count of 1,748,839,947,584 Mary-sues so far."

"Impressive," Vegeta said, genuinely...impressed.

Then Goku, Chi-chi and a young girl walked in.

"Everyone," Chi-chi announced, "I would like you to meet my long lost daughter, Kelseyayneeptha."

Videl knew better, her eyelid flickered; she whipped the pistol from her knickers. She aimed it at the vital spot and killed the bitch in a single shot.

"Thank you Videl dear," Chi-chi said, walking away from Videl's 1,748,839,947,585th victim and sitting in an armchair. She turned to Vegeta, "Bulma lock your gravity room?"

"Yup," Vegeta pouted.

"Good," Chi-chi said.

"Mum, can Videl stay with us for a while?" Gohan asked.

"After that," Chi-chi pointed at Kelseyayneeptha, "she can share a room with you. What's the occasion?"

"Silver wedding anniversary," Videl said, dismissively.

"Oh," Chi-chi said, as Krillin, 18 and Bulma walked in, "What happened to your mother?"

"She fell into a plot hole." Videl said.

"My brother fell into a plot hole," 18 said.

"So did my love life," Bulma added, smirking at Vegeta, who scowled.

The moral of the story is... well there isn't really a moral... it's just pointless crap... my god I must be really stretched for plot here... I am not proud of this... bring on the flames... the end.


End file.
